


Fear is like Fire

by ScarletPenrose



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hyoton, Ice release, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPenrose/pseuds/ScarletPenrose
Summary: Yuriko Hisaki fled from Kirigakure at a young age with what was left of her Clan after a brutal attack. They found solace within Konohagakure in hopes to live out their lives peacefully.She spends her time between her family who teaches her the ancient traditions of her bloodline and learning how to become the best ninja she can with her new friends.Graduating the Academy has been the first step to completing her dream; to become a strong Jounin in order to protect both her village and those around her.Will being with her best friends and crush in Squad 7 help her achieve her dream or will the events that take place tear them apart and separate them forever?





	Fear is like Fire

The warmth of the blankets shifted as she rolled from her back and to her side where half her face squished up against solid flesh. The scent of crisp pine and sweat filtered through her nose and was enough to make her open her eyes halfway to see a blur of pale skin and compression bandages. “Rrll ver. .” her lips tried to form words against the muscle of her cousin’s back in combination with her knees giving a few nudges to the backs of his thighs. 

Her ears were met with an annoyed groan and unintelligible grumbling but he did as requested to flop over on his stomach. She yawned while rubbing at her eyes to feel her brain start to clear from the fog of sleep. “No, it’s too early. . .” Takahiro grumped before she shifted her gaze up to see that his black hair was sticking up in weird places and his grey eyes were halfway open. His lips tugged at a lazy smile that she returned before attempting to push herself up with one hand to be thwarted by her cousin who knocked her wrist from its limp lock and she went back down with a gasp of complaint. 

“Come on. .” she mildly groaned and then let out an exasperated exhale at feeling his fingers tug at her long, snowy hair with his voice coaxing “Another hour Yuriko, okay?” “You can go back down but I’m up” she swatted his hand away and sat up to let the blanket fall to her lap and stretch her short frame where the muscles of her lower back expanded to give way to a ‘pop’ that had her exhale in relief. She heard Takahiro blow out a breath as he shifted to lie on his back where she glanced down to see him staring at the ceiling in quiet reflection; prepping himself to get up.

The house was quiet in the early morning, so quiet, that she was able to hear the babble of the mini waterfall in the garden feed itself into the small pool below it. 

Yuriko’s gaze adjusted to the predawn light filtering into the room through the window by the bed and she was able to make out the shapes of the chest of drawers along with the small bookcase opposite to her position. She noticed a few of the drawers were open with clothes spilling out which indicated that she had forgotten to shut them in her haste the night before. “Oops” her voice slipped softly while turning her head to look at the small table and chairs by the bookcase to see a whole stack of clothes that reminded her they needed to be put away. 

Takahiro shifted himself to sit up to let the blanket drop and expose his lithe and muscled frame that spoke volumes about his dedication as a Jounin. His torso was peppered with scars while both arms were wrapped in compression bandages and his bottom half was tucked into black cotton pants. He ruffled his hair back to something manageable while glancing sidelong at her to ask “You know today is the day, right?” “Huh?” her voice came out dully as her brain worked itself into functioning before a burst of excitement lit her belly up and she half shouted “Graduating to Genin!”. “You’re growing up too fast” he elbowed her side but she rolled with the motion into standing up on the mattress with her fists at the ready by her hips “Aw man! I’m gonna need a big breakfast and do my laps!” “Your enthusiasm this early in the morning makes me tired just looking at you” her cousin leaned back onto the palms of his hands. “I almost can’t believe you’re going to be a Genin when it feels like yesterday that Akihiro and I were teaching you how to throw a kunai” the twenty two year old mused and at the mention of her other cousin she pivoted herself to face him with an enthusiastic “Do you think he’ll be there today?!”. Her movement had him nearly fall from the bed as he barely caught himself on the headboard with his voice lilting “Where do you get the energy?! I don’t know, he’s on a mission right now!” “He better be there!” she pointed at him before a gasping screech left her mouth when her body tilted haphazardly with pressure at her ankle.

Takahiro laughed after he knocked her over and her face met the pillows.

“I’m gonna get you for that” her voice muffled out before she froze at hearing the bedroom door slide open with a slightly hard ‘thwick’. 

She picked herself up to look over her shoulder to see broad shoulders wrapped in a blue robe that barely covered the tall, pale, middle aged man whose black hair was tied back in a small top bun to let his piercing blue eyes be the focus beneath thick brows that matched a decent beard. 

“Yuri, Takahiro, you’ll wake the neighbors!” Uojo’s gruff voice scolded them but she ignored the scolding in favor to shift herself and leap from the bed to wrap her arms around her Uncle, now turned step father, to squeal “I make Genin today!”. “Oof!” Uojo’s hands went to support her thighs to hold her which was easy for him considering her 5’5 frame against his nearly 5’11 tower of bear like qualities. “Yuriko” he gave a small, defeated sigh but smiled at her while meeting her eyes “It’s a big day for the Hisaki Clan, our youngest is making Genin” and his forehead gently met hers with his voice becoming a touch proud “We will celebrate tonight but first you’re going to need a big breakfast to start your day”. “Yes! Then I can do my laps!” she put both arms over her head in victory before feeling Uojo swiftly move to fold her stomach over his shoulder which made her squeak “Dad!”.

“Get up Takahiro, you’re doing her laps with her” her step father started walking off with her down the hallway as her cousin spoke a clear “Yes sir”.

Uojo carried her to kitchen before letting her slide down to let her bare feet touch the cool wood floor before she plopped herself onto one of the floor cushions beside the low-lying kitchen table. Her pale fingers plucked one of the dark plums from the bowl in the middle of the table before she took a bite out of it to curb the grumbling in her belly. Her eyes watched her step father move about the simple wood and blue fabric decorated kitchen to gather pans and food. Uojo prepared her breakfast on days that she was up before her mother who did not rise until seven am. 

Takahiro joined her after he had completed his morning routine and changed into a pair of slim black pants that were tucked into his open toed sandal boots with a long sleeved gray shirt and a black flak vest over it. His tool pouch was tucked at his hip while his ninja headband with the Hidden Leaf symbol kept the longer parts of his hair out of his face.

She could hardly wait until she got her own headband today.

The smell of eggs made her wrinkle her nose because she did not like them but knew Uojo was cooking them for himself and her cousin. The sounds of oil snapping in a hot pan made her look over to see her favorite fish, salmon, being seared and she grinned “Mmmmm” “Yuri, get the tea out” her step father requested from his position over the stove which had her pick herself up to pad over to the white jar on the nearest counter to scoop out green tea leaves into a pot. She turned on the balls of her feet to take care in returning to the table with the pot before setting it down to watch Takahiro pour boiling water to let the leaves steep.

A spread of tamagoyaki, miso soup, pan fried salmon, steamed rice, and leftover grilled vegetables with a side of natto was set around the table by the time the tea was done.

She piled her plate with the fish, rice, and vegetables according to her appetite along with a small bowl of miso soup waiting on the side. She prayed over her food and then dug in with healthy gusto that was more fit for a boy rather than a young girl. “I’m so glad you’re mother doesn’t see you eat like this” Uojo hung his head a little while sipping his green tea and she spoke through a mouthful of rice "I'm sorry, I'm so excited" "Table manners, Yuri!" Takahiro pursed his lips with a grunt and she closed her mouth to swallow her rice to bow her head "I'm sorry, forgive me". "Let the girl eat, she's a growing Genin" Uojo eyed her with a small smirk and she grinned before returning to her food at a much more suitable pace while her cousin sighed in defeat because the head of house had spoken in her favor. 

Yuriko changed into a gray tank top over her chest compression bandages with a pair of black pants that were fitted at the hips, loose in the thighs and down her leg, and taped with bandages at the ankles. She threw her snowy hair into a pony tail with a loop of braided hair wrapping around the gathered part. Her teeth were brushed, her business taken care of, and salve under her arms to prevent sweat was all done before she slipped on her shoes to meet Takahiro outside the house.

They lived in a more tucked away section of Konoha on the Eastern side of the village about six miles from the Naka River that ran through the whole East side. It was a lush area of grass and trees on the bend of the road that led straight into the village. They had a few neighbors on either side who had become friends of the family in the last six years they had lived in Konoha as well as many other residents throughout. 

The sun was just barely creeping over the horizon when she and her cousin had finished their stretches on the front lawn and it was only when she started to jog in place that he trotted ahead of her to the road "Okay, to the river and back twice".

"Three!" she pushed for the harder routine but he turned to face her while jogging backwards "I'm going to teach you a new Jutsu later so I don't want you terribly exhausted" and at the promise of learning a new technique is when she felt a burst of energy "A new Jutsu?! All right!" and she quickly caught up to him. She didn't always like to do her morning laps but she knew it was important for her training and continued discipline for her dream to become a Jounin. She wanted to serve and protect her village to the full extent that she could and she knew that becoming a Jounin would allow her to do just that. 

Her body followed an easy pace just behind Takahiro’s taller frame with their steps pounding the dirt road in rhythm from years of practice together, but she knew that he was still faster than her and he only slowed down just enough to get her competitive streak riled into having her try to match his pace. Yuriko trotted up at a quicker pace to fall beside her cousin who chuckled at her determination before he poured on a little more speed to be ahead of her which made her blow out an impatient breath. She extended her legs a little more to find herself matching his pace. 

The morning sun illuminated through the trees and the cool air became warm within minutes to make her feel a little hot. She steadied her breathing but was determined to keep up with Takahiro who got ahead of her again so she put more energy into her stride to find herself testing her limit on keeping herself steady to complete the 24 mile challenge.

She was a sweaty mess when it was all over.

Yuriko felt her body slowly come down from her 'runners high' as she collapsed on to her back in the front yard while panting and her cousin stood above her with his arms crossed "You pushed yourself this morning, good. You'll be able to work up to the three lap in no time" "My legs are jelly" she confessed but did feel good about her improvement in her stamina. "Come on, ice bath" he picked her up to throw her over his shoulder like Uojo had done earlier that morning, but she did not protest in the least bit as he carried her through the door.

He moved with little disturbance to her in taking his shoes off, pulled hers off, and put her down outside the bathing room after making it down the hallway. The door was open to reveal two square stone tubs sitting side by side amidst fluffy bathing towels, bath salts, and soap. The gentle figure of her mother wearing her white hair up in a bun and covered in a blue wrap kimono was seen putting half a bucket of ice in the left bath that was already filled with cold water to match the right one. 

"Good morning, mother" she greeted and Takahiro did a small bow of respect as her mother turned around to beam at them with sky blue eyes sparkling in joy "Good morning Yuriko, Takahiro. I've set up your baths to soak those muscles and your father informed me that you two were up awfully early again". "Training is important" Yuriko chimed as she took off her soiled clothes to be left in her compression bandages around her chest as well as from her hips to mid-thigh. 

She slipped into the cold bath with a hiss of "Sooooo cooooold" before finding her nerve to withstand it then sighed in comfort as her achy muscles were soothed. Takahiro joined her in the other one but didn't hesitate at all in settling into the ice bath and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye to mutter teasingly "Wimp" "Am not! You take that back!" she threw piece of ice at him and her mother scolded "Yuri, behave. Soak your muscles and then off to the Academy with you. Graduation is in three hours" "Yes ma'am" she glared at her cousin who only settled further into his bath with a sigh as he closed his eyes.


End file.
